


Side Effects Include

by Luna_rose140



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Drug-Induced Sex, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_rose140/pseuds/Luna_rose140
Summary: Alec tries to help Magnus gather supplies for a potion and accidentally opens a potent sex pollen bottle. It's basically fuck or die.





	Side Effects Include

Magnus had asked for Alec's help with collecting ingredients for a complex spell he had been working on. It was because of that, that Alec had found himself at the door of the High Warlock of Brooklyn on an early Monday morning. He let's himself in to find Magnus rushing about the apartment.   
"Ah. Alexander. Yes now I would love it if you would aid me in finding Lóng lèi." He says, before kissing Alec hello.   
"I'm sorry what am I to find?" Alec asks.   
"Lóng lèi. Chinese for Dragon tears. It's in a blur opaque bottle with Chinese writing on it. Check the bedroom." Magnus says, before running off to something else. Alec removes his coat before walking to the bedroom. The familiar scent of tea tree oil floods his nose. Almost calming his stressed mind from the responsibilitieshe had left at the Institute. Skimming through the bottles that sat on the shelves he finds two that match Magnus's description   
"他們綁定" and "龍淚" He opts for the first one. Unknown what is inside either he opens it the be sure. All he sees is a gold puff of smoke before everything goes black. Magnus hears a clatter from the bedroom and races in to find Alec collapsed on the carpet with a bottle in his hand. Magnus waves his hand and watches the sukebind float back to its shelf.   
"Oh Alec." He mutters as he lifts his unconscious boyfriend to the bed.   
Alec wakes feeling light headed and sweaty. He opens his eyes to find himself laying on the bed.   
"Magnus?" He calls out. His boyfriend quickly appears at the door. He then rushes to Alec's side.   
"Are you feeling alright? Any light headed feelings?" Magnus asked him.   
"Yea I feel.. Magnus what's going on .. I feel" Alec stutters out as he tries to stand. He feels Magnus push him back. Sweating much more now Alec attempts to remove his soaked shirt.   
"I feel hot. What's happening?" Alec asks now shirtless.   
"You inhaled the sukebind pollen. Side effects include. Sweating, lightheadedness and the need the copulate." Magnus says.   
"To what?"  
"To copulate. It's a sex pollen." Magnus explains.   
"And what is I don't, Copulate?" Alec asks.   
"You die" Magnus spurts out. Alec then nods in understanding.   
"Then let's do it." Alec says. Magnus looks at him and nods. Seconds later and a wave of magic their clothes are gone. Magnus kisses him and startsto grind their cock together. Alec pulls away suddenly, something shocking him.   
"Magnus something just dripped out of my ass." He says. Magnus flips his boyfriend over to examine him. Almost like a vagina the pollen had somehow made Alec self lubricate.   
"What is it?" Alec asks.   
"It seems the sex pollen has made it so your rectum lubricates itself." Magnus says, dragging his fingers across Alec's rim. He let's out a strangled moan.  
"More please." Alec moans out as Magnus pushes his index finger past the rim. Alec presses his face into the pillow and let's out a louder moan. Magnus adds another finger and starts to scissor them. Obviously finding his prostate, Alec arches his back and starts to pant. Magnus watches his moaning mess of a boyfriend as he adds a third finger. Pumping his hand in and out of Alec he knows that the man in front of him needed more. Pulling his hand from Alec's ass he uses the slick to lube up his cock. He turns Alec once more, to be able to watch him. He lines up his cock and starts to slowly press in. Obviously impatient, Alec pushes forward and Magnus has bottomed out. He looks up to Alec and searches for any signor discomfort or pain. Only seeing pure bliss.   
"Fucking move." Alec barks out. Magnus grabs Alec's aching member and starts to thrust in and out. Fast with each thrust. He begins to pump Alec's cock.  
"I'm coming." Alec chokes out as he squeezes around Magnus's cock. Warm white spurts of come lands between them as Magnus continues to try to meet his end. Another thrust and he spills himself inside Alec. Seconds later he pulls out and lays beside his now sleeping boyfriend. He watches as slick and come trickle out of his hole. Magnus brings his face down to clean his boyfriend's hole, before pulling the blanket up and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 他們綁定 = sukebind and aphrodisiac fictional flower  
> 龍淚 = dragon tears


End file.
